take my hand
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: Nicole Mitchell just moved back to spencers accademy and is trying to get back to her old life. But unexpected things keep happening and why is there someone stalking her? Reid O.C. story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any character from the covenant if I did Reid Garwin would be mine. Flames are not welcome don't like don't read. Reid O.C rated t might be rated M in the future.

Chapter 1

When life gives you lemons you usually make lemonade. Or try too. I usually just make a mess of things and try to hope for the better, but usually one of my friends will show up and help me fix whatever mess I made. But for some reason one mess that I can't fix is that my four best friends are like four over protective brothers. My four best friends are the famed sons of Ipswich.

But today of all days no one could fix the one problem I had which was I was already late for school. I rolled out of bed and found my stupid school uniform that I didn't have to wear for a whole semester and threw it on. I combed my dark brown hair that was highlighted with bright red streaks I pulled it into a ponytail and grabbed my book bag and started for my first class. As I walked out of the building I was met with the familiar dreariness of Massachusetts and the weird feeling that I was being watched. Looking around I saw nothing and continued on, but that stupid feeling kept creeping up on me and I turned around again and I saw a shadow of someone in the door way of the dorms watching me. turning back around I took off with a bolt towards the school. I made it there in less than five minutes and of course I was ten minutes late to my stupid english class.

"Miss Mitchell, Nice of you to join us." Turning around I saw Mr. Morsely standing next to his desk. I smiled and headed to an open seat. I groaned when I realized it was right next to Aaron Abbott. As I took a seat I saw Caleb and Pogue farther down and Reid right above me. Sighing I knew Abbott wouldn't try too much not if they were in the class with us.

"Hey Nicole how are you?" whispered Aaron. I glared over at him hoping he would shut his mouth and of course he wouldn't until Kira pulled his hair. looking over at her confused she glared at him and turned her attention back to the teacher. I tried to follow but I was still distracted by what happened earlier. I laid my head down and listened to the teacher drone on and on.

"Hey sweets! You should probably wake up." I tried to turn away from the intruder and tried not to get poked in the side and finally I just gave up. Opening my jade green eyes I was met with his blue eyes. he gave me his stupid cocky smirk and laughed at me.

"what the hell are you laughing at Garwin?" I asked looking at him as I gathered my books and papers.

"You got a little drool right here." He said laughing harder. I glared and wiped it off. I pushed passed him and headed to my stupid history class. Hoping he wasn't in it. As I walked that eery feeling creeped over me again and I turned around and saw nothing except for a school uniform in my way.

"Nic do you ever watch where your turning to?" I looked up and saw Caleb.

"Psh do I look like the type to do that? I think not. What class do you have?" I asked smiling. Caleb looked back over his shoulder to wear I was still semi staring.

"History with you, Pogue, and Tyler."

"sweet we should probably go to class then." Caleb turned back around and walked with me to our class. Talking about everything and where I've been.

"Hey Nic? You up for Nikki's tonight?" Smiling I nodded and walked into the classroom with Caleb then I realized Reid was in this freaking class too. Groaning I made my way to the open seat next to Reid and Tyler since Pogue forgot to save me one.

"Hey Nic."

"Hey sweets." I twitched a little at the nickname and pretended I didn't hear it, and of course that was the wrong choice. the whole class period Reid began poking me and taking my things. Then I knew this was going to be the worst day ever. Praying to any of the high beings listening hoping that the day would go by fast and of course it didn't.

After eight hours of school you would think your day couldn't possibly get worse but of course mine did. Reid and Tyler decided to have a mud fight and I ended up as the on pushed into a puddle. Then I had to go find one of the guys to unlock my dorm because I locked my freaking keys in it. Of course the one guy available was Reid.

"Sweets if I unlock your door what do I get?" We both stood outside my dorm. I glared at him and folded my arms acrossed my chest and huffed.

"How about you get to keep your man hood you stupid man whore."

"Wow sweets I didn't know you felt that way." He smirked and I watched his blue eyes change to black and then I hear my door click and it opened.

"Thanks Reid." I mummbled trying to get away. Reid stopped the door with his foot and walked in. I watched as he did his stupid trade mark finger tap on the lips. This was not going to end good.

"How come you don't have a room mate?"

"I don't know never asked." I smiled and of course I gave Reid a quick hug and kicked him out so I could change and shower for Nikki's. Hopefully tonight will be better than what today was.

tell me what you think if you don't like don't review if you do like please review. J those who do get cyber cookies. I know its short but next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hey guys I don't know if any of you are still reading this story if you are it maybe a while before I update. Sorry for the lack of updates though. Thanks to all those who reviewed I don't know if you guys know this but reviews are like candy to the writers.


End file.
